Stand By Me and I'll Stand By You
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a 29 year old Music professor in Ohio looking for the mother of his future child. Kurt Hummel is a thirty-something up-and-coming fashion designer whose father's battle with cancer has let him back to his home and in the arms of an old friend. When Blaine tells Kurt about his future plans, will Kurt join him? (I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" The nursed asked. Blaine looked up from his sheet of music and stood quickly. "Congratulations," The young lady smiled. "You're a father!"

Chapter One:

Blaine Anderson shuffled through paperwork, his brow furrowing and beads of sweat starting to form. All of these women seemed perfect, but one of them stood out to him. He had specific ideas about the mother of his child, but none of these women were adding up. He tossed the second packet aside before taking his glasses off of his head. Thirty years was approaching fast and he still hadn't found "the one" yet. Not that "the one" could provide him with a child anyway. Blaine grew up knowing from a very young age that he was very gay. He had been with a handful of guys, but none of them seemed right. Now, on the cusp of his thirtieth birthday, he is looking at surrogate profiles. He looked at the clock and groaned. He had an eight AM freshmen class tomorrow and his bed time was closely approaching. Grabbing the third packet, he took his coffee and headed upstairs.

"Professor Anderson?"

"Yes, Gina?" Blaine asked, lifting his eyes from the mountains of paperwork on his desk.

"Dr. Olive said you at one more private lesson space open?" She looked worried and completely upset. Blaine was using that time to scout out potential surrogates, but he understood what it was like to be a music education major. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Every other day, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. You will be in the practice room by two-thirty. I do not wait for you, you do not wait for me; if either one of us is late, we will make up the lesson sometime later in the week. Understood?" The young freshmen gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Professor Anderson!" Turning on her toes, Gina skipped out of his office. Blaine groaned and put his head back down and closed his eyes. He needed a drink…and a nap.

"Excuse me, is this the office of Blaine Anderson?" A voice woke him a few seconds later. Opening his eyes, Blaine looked straight at the clock and realized it was more than a few seconds. He cleared his throat and looked up at the young man, a smile forming on his face.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine stood, smiling. "My god, how long has it been?" He came around from behind the desk to offer a warm embrace to his old friend.

"Too long," Kurt sighed, welcoming the hug. Blaine could hear a hint of emotion on his voice.

"What brings you back to Ohio?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and his face fell immediately.

"He lost the battle, Blaine." He stated simply. "He fought a good fight but he just couldn't win." The emotion took over and Kurt's eyes started filling with tears. Realizing exactly what happened, Blaine stepped forward and pulled Kurt into a deep embrace.

"Cancer's a bitch," Blaine whispered, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair, like old times. He stopped for a moment so Kurt could pull away and wiped the tear stains off Blaine's sweater.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine. The younger man smiled and turned, picking a box of Kleenex off his desk and offering one to Kurt. After a moment of silence, Blaine moved to offer Kurt a chair.

"Please, have a seat." He smiled, before turning and sitting in his own chair. The last time the two of them had sat down like this, Blaine was telling Kurt his parents were moving out of town and he would be going to a different high school. They kept in touch until Kurt's senior year, then it seemed like life got in the way. Blaine understood; Kurt had got accepted into one of the greatest fashion schools in the world and his dreams were coming true, he didn't have time for Ohio anymore. After a moment, Blaine met Kurt's gaze.

"How did you find me?" Blaine finally asked. Kurt smiled.

"We are friends on Facebook," The older man answered. Blaine nodded. He forgot that he had updated his work place. But, that still didn't explain why Kurt had come to find him.

"What brings you _here_?" Blaine asked. "Like, Columbus. Lima is nearly a two hour drive." Blaine knew because he had traveled back there a couple of times to reconnect with Kurt's father and stepmother. Kurt was silent for a moment.

"I didn't think I could handle the funeral without you," He was playing with the tissue he held in his hands. "I mean, you were there when mom died, I figured it would be fitting for you to say goodbye to him as well." His voice was shaking again.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, his emotions starting to get the best of him. "I'm honored…" And he truly was. Burt Hummel was the man Blaine wanted his father to be. Instead of caring about business and the Law, Burt was a "homemade" kind of guy. He took care of his shop and his kid and when he married Carol, he made sure that Finn and Kurt would respect each other as brothers. It was one of the best relationships Blaine had with an adult. He would miss the times he would stop by and visit. The first time he stopped by after graduation, Carole made him stay the night so he and Burt could catch up. They stayed up all night catching up on football and with each other. He needed the chance to say goodbye. He nodded again before answering Kurt.

"Of course, I would love to go with you."

"None of these are going to work, Blaine." Kurt sighed as he shuffled through Blaine's closet. "I understand that you're a professor, but I know you've had some of these suites since prom."

"Dalton was an all male school, Kurt. We didn't have prom." Blaine noted from the bathroom.

"Are you saying you _didn't_ take Tina Cohen-Chang to the McKinley High prom your senior year?" Kurt asked.

"She was a friend, Kurt." Blaine promised, coming back into the bedroom with his over-night bag.

"A very haggy friend." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine rolled his eyes before putting his bag into the suitcase.

"Let's just be happy that the dean is giving me this weekend off. We're supposed to have recital rehearsal all weekend. Luckily, we have an interim professor who is willing to actually take over my students for me."

"Well, thank you, Jesus!" Kurt smiled.

"His name is James, not Jesus." Blaine replied. Kurt balled up a tie and tossed it to him.

"I'm just going to have to let out one of my jackets and hope that the arms are long enough." Kurt sighed, shutting Blaine's closet. "Because I'll be damned if you're wearing any of those to my father's funeral."

"Your father's funeral is a time for remembrance and grieving, not for being the most fashionable."

"You're my date. I am an up-and-coming designer. Father or not, you wouldn't be wearing any of those suits to a funeral." Kurt protested. Blaine kept his mouth shut and continued packing. "That reminds me," Kurt sighed. "I have to take his suit to the funeral home tomorrow." The happy banter that was in the air suddenly turned sad. Blaine sighed and nodded his head.

"At least tell me you're going to bury him in his ballcap." Blaine asked.

"As much as I hate that ratty old thing, Carole wouldn't let me touch it." Kurt smiled. "It was him, though. People wouldn't know him as Burt Hummel without it." The older man sat beside Blaine's suitcase. "How's your dad doing?" He asked suddenly. There was one thing that bonded Kurt and Blaine more than anything in the world, and that was the onset arrival of the horrible disease of cancer.

Before Burt's cancer even began, Kurt and Blaine were introduced through the Partner Program at the hospital where their respective parents were staying. Kurt's mom, Elizabeth, had stage three breast cancer and it was keeping her bed ridden. Blaine's mom, Julia, had a tumor in her brain that was nearing her into a vegetative state. The Partner Program was for children of parents who had cancer; it was a tool used to help children cope with their parents disease. Blaine understood why his father sent him to this program; what he didn't understand was why he had to "make friends." His mother was dying from a brain tumor, the last thing Blaine wanted to do was make friends. Kurt was in the program for the same reason, but he was actually okay with the idea of finding support. If other kids knew what he was going through, maybe he wouldn't feel so alone. Without his mom, Kurt felt like he was nothing; and then he met Blaine.

Something sparked between the two young men and before they knew it, they were off drawing on their sketch pads and talking about the latest pop super star. Blaine quickly realized that Kurt had no interest in sports, and Kurt soon realized that what the new super stars were wearing wasn't Blaine's cup of tea, but they managed to work well with each other. When Elizabeth died, it was a completely different story. Kurt wasn't expecting to shut down from the entire world, but that is exactly what happened. His father still made him go to Partner's during the funeral planning, but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to be around Blaine anymore; Blaine made him happy and he didn't want to be happy! His mother just died! No one understood….But Blaine did, Kurt soon realized. Though his mother was fighting with everything she had, she wasn't really there. Kurt knew that Blaine understood more than anyone else. They gravitated toward each other.

Blaine held Kurt's hand through the entire funeral; he begged his dad to go for support and, after much arguing with his grandmother, Blaine was allowed to go. Sitting next to Burt, Kurt watched as the preacher spoke great things about his mother. He wasn't really there, though. He felt like he was out of his own body, watching Blaine hold one hand and his dad the other. His mother was gone and there was no one else to tell his secrets too. Who was going to listen to him cry at night about the kids who call him names at school? Who is going to be there to tell him that they are all just extremely jealous of his voice and sense of fashion? Blaine was. Blaine was the first person who told Kurt what the word gay meant, and he was the first person to come out to Kurt as well. That was the moment that changed everything.

Eventually, Blaine's mom passed away and, before Kurt even had a chance to say goodbye, Blaine's father was packing him up and moving two hours away to Westerville. They hadn't even exchanged phone numbers. That was the moment that Kurt decided he was going to be careful about who his friends were. He didn't want to get close to someone and then lose them all over again. Years went by without a single word from Blaine; Kurt figured he had went to some fancypants middle school and then completely forgotten about him. Then junior year of high school came and everything changed for Kurt Hummel. Sitting in the audience at the Regional Glee Club Competition, Kurt heard a voice from behind a crowd of nicely dressed men that sounded too familiar. And then Blaine Anderson popped out of the middle. You could say the rest is history, but then the story wouldn't be fun to tell.

"You never answered my question," Kurt pointed out before shoving a fork-full of noodles into his mouth. Blaine smiled at the cute sight before he realized what Kurt said. He took a deep breath and looked down at his plate of Chinese food.

"He's doing," Blaine answered.

"That explains nothing," Kurt protested.

"It's hard since he married….her." Blaine didn't like the taste of his father's wife on his tongue, so he kept it out of his mouth as often as he could.

"You don't like Marth-"

"Please, don't say her name while I'm eating." Blaine sighed. He was a grown ass man and he still hated the thought of his father's wife. Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then, what else is going on in your life?" Kurt pondered. The first thing Blaine usually told people when asked that question was that he was looking into potential surrogates for the baby he planned on having. But, this was Kurt. This was the man that Blaine thought he could seriously spend the rest of his life with at one point in time. He knew Kurt wasn't judgemental, but what if that takes the little spark that they have going and completely kills it? Blaine sighed again and took a drink before answering the question.

"I am uh, in the process of having a child."

"With who?" Kurt asked, rather shocked. Blaine smiled and put his hands up.

"Easy, I haven't turned straight." Blaine promised. "I'm looking for a surrogate." He finally got the courage to look up into Kurt's eyes.

"You're wanting to have a baby? Like, an actual human child? The thing that constantly needs your undivided attention, poops, cries and constantly spits up?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Like, you want it from infancy on?"

"Yes, Kurt. I am looking for surrogates to place my sperm into their eggs so I can have a child." Blaine was blunt about it. Kurt remained silent for a moment, sipped his Diet Coke, and simply nodded.

"I can't say this surprises me," Kurt smiled for a moment. "What I can say is this: let me help you."

"Oh, no, Kurt. You're so busy and you're-"

"Let me help pick out the mother of our child, Blaine."

"_Our_?" Blaine asked. Kurt simply nodded.

"Our."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's cute,"

"I'm not looking for 'cute', Kurt. I'm looking for someone with similar beliefs and genealogical history as me."

"Got it; stuck up father and a mother who went brain dead." The words fell out of Kurt's mouth before he could even register what he was saying. The look in Blaine's eyes is what made him register what he had actually said. "Oh, my God." The older man moved to cover his mouth. "Blaine, I'm-" But the man was already packing his things and leaving Kurt's childhood home.

It was about two weeks later that Kurt finally talked to Blaine, and by that time, he had already returned back to New York. He tried his hardest to text him and instant message him a couple of times, but there was no response from Blaine. He knew from social media that Blaine had returned to work and was still looking for surrogates, but that was the extent of Kurt's knowledge. When Blaine finally talked to him, it was a very simple conversation. Blaine wanted to know what Kurt thought of this one potential surrogate and he tried his hardest to respond and make his judgement completely impartial. However, when Blaine didn't say anything else after they had talked about the woman, Kurt knew how far he had pushed.

Kurt: I'm sorry.

Blaine: That doesn't make it better.

Kurt: I know! Look, I was frustrated and distraught and...I'm sorry.

Blaine: You can tell me how sorry you are, but you have no idea how much that hurt. My mother had cancer, Kurt. The same thing BOTH of your parents have now died of. I am lucky enough to have my father, but calling my mother brain dead. You didn't have the right.

Kurt sighed and watched as Blaine signed off after his remark. What Blaine said hurt, but it was true. He had no right to say what he did. This was going to be impossible to repair.

"Alright! Finals!" Blaine smiled as his accompanist handed him the study guides for their finals. "We will be going over all of the chords we've talked about, all of the major and minor scales we've learned and yes, there will be a sight reading part!" Blaine had to raise his voice a little as the young adults raised their groans in protest. "None of that!" Blaine sighed and scratched a old bow across a needle. Once they were all quiet, Blaine sighed and watched his students.

"I will be going on sabbatical after this semester. With that being said, you will all be put into a different class. When I divide you, you will get an e-mail. Alright? Cool. Have a good day, guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" He turned back to the piano and gathered his papers to put back into his briefcase. He had a long day in front of him that consisted of staring at class rosters. He had no clue how he was going to divide up the kids yet, and he still had to call his social worker and ask her to send more files. He sighed and rested on the piano for a moment.

"You're awful cute when you're thinking," A voice called. Blaine turned and smiled slightly.

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine shook his head and started walking towards the younger gentleman. "What brings you here?" He asked. Sebastian and Blaine were Warblers together; swaying and singing to acapella versions of popular songs over at Dalton Academy. He hadn't see the kid since he graduated a year before him.

"Well, according to the dean, I am taking over your classes next semester." He smiled. Blaine nodded and smiled, too.

"They told me they might be bringing in a mentoring professor," Blaine started. "When do you graduate?"

"Next semester. I took some time off to try out the whole music thing, and when I realized that I was too pretty, I decided college was the next best thing."

"I would never have imagined you as a professor. What's your degree of study?"

"Technically, it's music literature and history, but it's a freshmen class, so I'm sure I can handle it." Sebastian always played it off as cool. Nothing ever seemed to bother him. Even when Blaine had turned him down so many times in high school, he always tried to pounce again.

"So, I noticed you have these next two hours off. Wanna grab some lunch?" He asked. As reluctant as Blaine wanted to be, it had been years since he had seen his friend.

"Yeah," He smiled. "Let's stop by my office real quick, and we'll go from there."

Kurt (10:03PM): You're not asleep, are you?  
Blaine didn't know if he wanted to be annoyed or pleased at the name that danced across his phone as it vibrated on the counter. He decided to split the two in half and fully decide his emotions later.

Blaine (10:05PM): No. I'm staring at a class roster trying to divide my kids between the new professor and the old one.

Kurt (10:06PM): You're leaving?

Blaine (10:07PM): Sabbatical. Every semester, some professors have to take it off in order to amount enough legal vacation time. It's paid, that's the best part.

Kurt(10:08PM): I wish I could get a paid vacation.

Blaine looked at the screen, rather confused.

Blaine (10:10PM): Kurt….you're the boss. You can have a paid vacation.

Kurt (10:11PM): Now that wouldn't be fair to my employees, now would it?

As much as Blaine hated to admit it sometimes, Kurt really did have a heart for the people that he worked with. They were the reason why his entire business was running, and without them, Kurt knew he would be nothing. They continued texting for a few moments, but then Blaine stopped responding. He had no idea what he was doing, talking to Kurt in such a causal way. It hadn't been that long ago that Kurt was insulting his family. But Blaine never held grudges, as much as he tried, it just wasn't his personality.

Blaine (10:25PM): I think we should talk.

Kurt (10:26PM): We are.

Blaine (10:27PM): No, I mean….I think we should talk. Log on Skype.

It had been years since Blaine and Kurt talked on Skype, but with the distance between them, it was the only logical thing to do. Blaine's computer automatically logs him on Skype when it first turns on, so the moment he saw Kurt's name appear in the lower right hand corner. he clicked on it. It took him a second to actually click the green call oval, but once he did, he honestly felt like hanging up. Instead, he let it keep ringing for a moment until Kurt answered.

"One second," The older man called, off-screen. Blaine could hear classical music playing in the background and, once it shut off, Kurt appeared a couple of seconds later, with a towel wrapped around his head.

"Oh," Blaine started. "I-uh, I caught you at a bad time."

"Nope, I was just getting pruny in a bubble bath, that's all." The older man smiled, before reaching for something off screen. Blaine watched as Kurt pressed a cool can of diet coke to his lips. He had to swallow to keep his mind straight.

"I am really sorry about what I said, Blaine. I have no idea where it came from. I think I was just angry and coping, and that's not the way to go about it." Kurt started. "I mean, you know what it's like to lose a parent, so you understand. I guess I was grieving double that day, trying to remember mom and dad."

"At least they're together now."

"I wonder what mom thinks about Carole." Kurt smirked.

"I bet she's thankful. Carole is a fantastic woman and she took care of your father. She was there during the heart attack and the cancer, both rounds. I am sure Elizabeth is thinking of some creative ways to thank her when they meet again."

"You really believe in Heaven, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"It made things a lot easier when I was a kid, to think that Mom was somewhere where she wasn't in pain anymore. To thank that, even if there wasn't a God, there was a place where she could go that would take the pain away." Blaine shrugged. "I haven't gone to church in about a decade, though." He couldn't help but smirk at himself.

"I haven't been to church since…" Kurt looked up, thinking. "God, I think that was when cousin Emma got married that I was about ten…" The conversation dwindled there for a moment as the two men sat in silence. It was impossible to look at Kurt sitting there, miles away in nothing but a towel and not want to ravish him. Instead, Blaine decided it would be a better idea to move the conversation elsewhere.

"I haven't found a surrogate yet," He sighed.

"You've got more than three thousand options, Blaine. I can understand the patience."

"Do you still want to be apart of the process?" They hadn't talked about that since Kurt's outburst.

"Do you still want me to be apart of the process?" Kurt asked. Blaine was hoping that Kurt would make this decision and it would be final. Instead, Kurt brought the question back on him and that made things a lot more difficult. Blaine knew that he really shouldn't go through a process like this alone, but at the same time…

"You cannot bring my mother up like that ever again." Blaine stated. "It was hurtful and mean."

"And I already apologized,"

"Yes, I know. But I need you to understand that this child, the child that we might help bring into this world, will not know her grandparents...she'll have Carole and my dad, and that's it. We have got to respect that."

"You want a girl?" Kurt quickly changed the subject.

"If I say yes?" Blaine asked.

"I'd say you're crazy. You want two men raising a little girl?" Kurt smiled. "What about puberty, Blaine? Did that ever cross your mind?"

"I wasn't planning on completely resenting her birth mother. Some of these surrogates for gay men are looking to be apart of the children's life." Blaine smiled and watched Kurt for a moment. In the midst of their conversation, he didn't notice that Kurt had taken the turban off his head and was sitting there, naked still.

"You should probably get dressed." Blaine finally said. Kurt looked down and then shrugged.

"I'm going to bed like this anyway,"

"Since when do you sleep naked?" Blaine inquired. Kurt smirked.

"A lot of things have happened since I moved to New York."

The next set of binders came via UPS the next day, and as Blaine started his morning coffee, he started looking through the women as well. These picks seemed to be a lot closer to the woman he was looking for; they were around his age and they were very close in beliefs and backgrounds. He actually narrowed it down to the first two pages when Kurt's ringtone sent his heart racing.

"I think we have some potentials." Blaine answered.

"And I think you should open your door!" Kurt replied. Blaine cocked his head to the side before he put the books down and started towards the door. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Kurt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I caught the red-eye to Ohio." Kurt started. "It just...didn't feel right apologizing to you via a computer screen. I had to come do it in person." He sighed and watched Blaine for a moment. When the younger man didn't say anything, Kurt continued. "I am sorry for what I said. I was bitter and angry and it just came out all wrong. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you did-"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Kurt sighed, but smiled. "You know, ever since I got back on the plane to New York I haven't been able to think straight. Every single thing I do, I have to think about the cause and effect it has not only on me, but you too. And we're not even a thing!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Do you want to be...a thing?" Blaine caught himself asking. Kurt stood there for a moment, crossed between completely stunned and unsure.

"Do YOU want to be a thing?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, how about we do this first. Would you like some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Dean Witham, I just don't see myself continuing after my sabbatical." Blaine sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was no way he was going to be able to do this. He had been at OSU since he graduated and he didn't even know if NYU had accepted his application yet. He looked down into the sink in front of him. If he and Kurt were going to be a thing and plan this surrogacy out with each other, one of them needed to be where the other was. There was no way Kurt could uproot and move back to Ohio, but Blaine...Blaine was flexible. Blaine had plans to leave OSU after five years, but four and a half worked, too. That's it, the decision was made. He looked back up at himself in the mirror and straightened his glasses. He was leaving Ohio State University.

This decision would have been difficult if it wasn't for his decision. After weeks of talking about it, Kurt and Blaine realized that they jumped into their relationship a little too soon, but that didn't mean he would have to go through the surrogacy program alone. He signed Kurt on as the second adoptive father, citing him as 'domestic partner', and changed his location. He figured he might have better luck in a place where all his dreams came true. New York was calling him home. He walked into the dean's office with a lump in his throat; this wasn't going to be an easy discussion. Blaine knew he was a pretty damn good educator, and it was going to be hard to lose someone like him. He was lucky his sabbatical was planned when it was, otherwise, none of this would've worked. His stomach was in knots, he was going to throw up. It all became easier though, when Dean Witham opened his door.

"Ah, yes, Professor Anderson. Come in. Let us talk."

"He was that easy on you?" Carole asked that night over dinner. It had become a tradition since Kurt went back to New York that Blaine would have dinner with Carole at the house once a week, and every other weekend they would go out. It was nice because it gave them time to chat and spend together, even if they weren't technically mother and son. There was a connection with Carole that Blaine didn't want to ever let go of.

"I know!" Blaine said, setting the table. "He said he knew the moment Kurt walked through the doors of the music building that I would be a sucker for a cute man in a pair of tight jeans." He smiled, before walking back into the kitchen and popping the cork on their weekly bottle of wine.

"Well, at least he saw it coming." Carole smiled at Blaine before sitting down. He handed her the glass of wine before sitting down beside her. "Kurt called today. He said you guys are looking into different surrogacy agencies?" The woman asked, scooping enough lasagna on Blaine's plate to last him a weeks worth of carbs.

"Ohio just doesn't have it all," Blaine sighed.

"I understand, dear. It's good that you're looking other place. You know Ohio's a red state anyway, don't want that baby comin' out Republican!" She joked. That was one of the reasons why Blaine adored this woman. They had talked so many times about how Kurt opened her eyes to the opportunities around her. She almost abandoned her conservative background to believe in the "proper" way to mother Kurt. She was never going to be Elizabeth, but she was going to try her best to be second place.

"You're terrible!" Blaine told her. "You know I don't care about political attribution." There was a moment of silence while Carole chewed her food before she finally shook her head and gave into the laughter bubbling in her tummy.

"Okay, now you're just lying and you know that liers-"

"Make baby Jesus cry," Blaine smirked at their stupid joke before returning to his food. It was nights like these that he wished Carole had been the woman who raised him. He would've been so afraid of life if she was there. Even if she was still conservative, she was loving and caring and always wanted what was best for her children.

"What are you thinking about, honey? You got quiet all of a sudden." Carole pointed out. Blaine played with some pasta on his plate before taking a deep breath.

"I-uh, I wish I could say I was thinking about my mom." Blaine sighed. "But, instead, I was thinking about how much I wish you were your mom." Blaine hated the sinking feeling in his stomach, but when Carole touched his cheek, making him look at her, he saw the kindness in her eyes.

"Sweetie, let me tell you something...All mothers are put on this earth for a reason, and some are taken way too soon. But, when another woman steps in and offers to take good care of her precious child, the new woman is then considered your mother. I knew, somehow, that Elizabeth was giving me her blessing to help with her boys. She let them become mine and now, we share them. Your mother let me do the same thing." She smiled, trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the best of her. "You two might not have had the best relationship, but she loved you Blaine. She still loves you. She has blessed me with you and now I have three incredible children." She smiled, before reaching over and kissing Blaine's temple.

"Now, enough of this sappy stuff. There's a 'Will and Grace' marathon on tonight and I bought chocolate gelato just for the occasion."

"Unique!" Kurt called to his sassy, sexy assistant.

"No offense, Kurt, but this better be damn important because I was just gettin' my flirt on and-"

"Blaine's moving to here."

"Excuse you?" Unique cocked an eyebrow rather quickly.

"You heard me," Kurt sighed, rubbing his face. "He just texting me saying he'd been on the phone with a real estate agent all day. He's selling his flat, packing up and moving to New York."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Unique asked, moving her headset off her ears. "That means that the two of you can actually do the baby shopping together."

"There's more," Kurt groaned. "He's bringing my mother."

"She can't stay in Ohio with both of us in New York, kurt. She won't survive." Blaine pleated his case on the phone later that night. "She's already contacted all of the hospitals in her network and is working on setting up interviews. If she doesn't move to New York with us she won't make it."

"You make it sound like she's dying." Kurt noted.

"Well, I don't trust it leaving her here alone." Blaine sighed, and Kurt pursed his lips.

"I'll start looking for apartments tomorrow. I think there's some nice ones up the road from my place. That way she'll be close."

"You're fantastic!" Blaine smiled.

"And you're lucky I love the two of you." Kurt noted.

It took two and a half days to find the perfect apartment for Carole. It then took three and a half weeks for her to transfer her position from Ohio to New York. After that, it was all but packing time. Between she and Blaine, they had to rent the biggest U-Haul that was available. It was crazy, pure madness almost, driving to New York from Ohio, but it was the only choice they had.

"Alright," Carole yawned, getting into the passenger seat of the truck that early, early morning. She handed Blaine a thermos of her famous coffee and buckled her seat belt.

"Bless you," Blaine sighed, taking a sip of the nearly scalding concoction.

"Seriously, winters in Ohio should be outlawed." Carole shivered.

"At least we picked a good day to move. It's not supposed to start snowing in Manhattan 'till next week." Blaine smiled, before switching on the heat. He put the car in drive and started off on their adventure. It was a nine hour drive to Manhattan, and the two of them would be splitting the drive as much as possible. Blaine was the better driver in the morning because he could handle drinking coffee, listening to music and driving all at the same time. Carole would be better in the afternoons because she was more of a talk radio kind of person. While Carole snored gently beside him, Blaine watched as the signs passed beside him. He was really doing this; he was going to live in New York. Though their relationship had been complicated, and would most likely always have a complicated edge to it, Blaine and Kurt knew one thing and that was that they belonged together. They had no idea what took them so long to finally realize it, but it was a fantastic realization.

He switched the radio to a different station every time the one he was listening to seemed to fall out of listening area. The quiet drive was a time to reflect on everything he had learned after he had moved back home. He loved New York, but NYU seemed so long ago. He graduated when he was twenty-three and he was knocking on the door to the thirties. He knew that he was going to have to "settle down" sometime soon, but his definition of those words and others were two completely different things. Carole stirred beside him and he turned the music down, just a bit, keeping to his thoughts. And then there was the fact that he and Kurt were really looking into surrogacy. Kurt wanted to be apart of this process WITH him. He wanted to be the other father to this child. He sighed and smiled, leaned against the cool window and continued his drive to his new home.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY, YOU SLOW POKE!" Blaine shook awake at the sound of Carole yelling at the car in front of her. "THE SPEED LIMIT MAY BE FIFTY-FIVE BUT CAN WE AT LEAST DO SIXTY?" She asked. Blaine moved a hand quicker than he thought he could and placed it on Carole's elbow.

"Easy girl, what's up?" Blaine asked, groggy.

"I hate people who can't drive." She sighed, sitting back. Blaine smiled.

"I'm adding that to the list of things I've learned about you, today." Blaine smirked, re-adjusting and getting comfortable.

"Okay, well, I am adding how much you talk to Cooper in your sleep to the list of things I should warn Kurt about." Carole winked at Blaine.

"Hey, is has been quite a long time since I last saw my brother." Blaine noted, but then the conversation was dropped. Blaine and Cooper were always competing against each other; they had been since Blaine could talk. They had a huge fall out when Blaine was in high school, and they had hardly spoke to each other ever since. Cooper hated the wife of their father more than Blaine could even imagine, so when he left for California, that was it. He watched as the signs past him as they entered Pennsylvania, they were one state closer. He took a deep breath and looked at his phone. They had been one the road for four hours, which meant they still had five more hours to go.

"Next larger town we come up to, we're getting food." Blaine noted, before snuggling back into the passenger seat as best as he could.

After they got food, they switched drivers again and Blaine was bound and determined to make it the rest of the way Manhattan. With his music going at a reasonable level, Blaine make his way down the highway, heading towards his heart and his new home.


End file.
